Rigged Game
by Discet
Summary: Story of my Courier in her quest of vengeance against Benny and turning the tops into a graveyard. F!Courier A lot of violence warning. Courier: Meredydd Caletii


Fallout is not owned by me.

* * *

_**Rigged Games**_

Courier: Meredydd Caletii

As I passed by the second checkpoint of the Strip, I finally see my goal in sight. The retro sign spelled out the Tops in bright colorful letters. I felt my blood boil with the fury of a thousand spirits. I approached the door slowly and out of the background I could hear the promoter, talking gingerly about the Tops many attractions. He stuffed something in my hand some kind of coupon for the buffet. I crushed it in my hand and dropped it to the ground. I gripped the handle on the door and pulled it open. I walked into a grand room, two stories, with the sounds of the clickity clack of roulette wheels and the cheers and groans of gamblers.

I did a quick look around, seeing the men wearing fine suits, but none with the checkered suit that Benny had worn that night. As I started to wander deeper inside a man put a hand on my shoulder, he stood a few inches shorter than me and looked up into my eyes "Miss, Welcome to the tops, I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate your weapons for your stay here.

I opened a small pouch on my belt pulling out what were called index cards when I found them. Each had words scribbled on it, helped me communicate ever since I was a child. It worked alright, at least when I wasn't speaking to illiterate idiots. Ever since those Legion bastards had cut up my throat as a child, it has been unbearably painful to speak.

The top card is what it has always been for the last two weeks, the first question I asked the people of the Mojave 'Benny?'.

The man looked at the card briefly and nodded "Yeah, the boss, he's here, but please firs… Hey!" I had started to walk away, looking for Benny, but the doorman insisted on delaying my vengeance. "I need to confiscate your weapons baby, rules is rules.

I shifted through all of my cards till I found the one I was looking for

'No'

I turned my back to the man, when I heard the click of the of a gun being cocked.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to insist" he said coldly. I nodded, sheathing my deck of cards raising my hands slowly. "Good, now just calmly remove that… hammer from your back, and we can go about our business. I reached calmly for my super-sledge, pulling it from my back "There there, nice and easy".

I took a deep breath, and then as it was at the apex of lifting it from my back I gripped it pulling it from my back and turning around. I heard the door man swear, desperately firing off a shot before my super crushed his leg, severing it at the knee. I heard a call to arms all around me, I sprinted to the first one who pulled out a gun I brought it down on his shoulder, forcing him to drop his gun. I then smashed it into his torso, blood being coughed up as he fell back into the front desk.

The next few minutes were a blur of crunching bones, blood, and screaming. Some poor bastards came at me with knives and I made their deaths quick. From one end of the Casino I heard the wind up of several SMG's as bullets started to flurry towards me, these guys were far better armed than the others. I felt a several bullets penetrate my armor and I ducked behind a wall. I held my side, taking out a stimpack and injected it into my side. I heard the stomping of boots on the ground, coming after me. I saw an enclosed flight of stairs down the hall and rushed for it. From my belt I took a grenade, pulled the pin with my teeth and threw it down the stairs behind me. I heard curses as it exploded in the face of my pursuers. I smiled at their pain when I felt a bullet hit me in the leg. I a decent way down the balcony a single chairman stood, reloading a pistol. I took out a spear and threw it through the bastard. He desperately gripped at the spear as he fell forward, further impaling himself on the spear. The survivors from the stairs were coming up again and I used the bottleneck and used the super-sledge to kill them one after another.

After ten minutes the casino was finally silent. The gamblers had all fled, dozens of chairman laid dead on the ground. There was a woman standing in the caged room on the second floor, quietly crying her eyes out. Even through all the blood and adrenaline I knew that none of the men I had crushed had been Benny. For a moment I sighed I leaned against the balcony's railing realizing that there was a good chance Benny had fled in the chaos. Then I saw him, standing at the back of the casino in a checkered suit stood the bastard, hair greased back. Looking out at the carnage.

What Luck.

I slowly turned my back, walking down the stairs, stepping around the bodies of the men who had so valiantly tried to stop me. I peeked around the corner confirming he was still here walking out super-sledge on my back, my reinforced leather armor drenched in blood.

Once I got close enough he finally seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was out of "What in the god damn?" he said I smiled knowing he had no escape "Let's keep this in the groove, hey? Smooth moves, like smooth little babies"

I chuckled smiling back at him, mouthing the words, 'give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now?'

"You want one reason, how about four?" I raised my brow allowing him to continue "They're called bodyguards" Oh the poor bastard, he's in denial "and every one of them is packing. Me, too – so baby makes five" he said the guns he spoke of clacking together in my pack to sell later. "Add to that every chairman in this joint is armed" and dead "and not with some hold-out peashooter like maybe you smuggled through security" I looked up to the blood stained super-sledge on my shoulder and just smiled at him. "A-Anyhow baby" he stuttered "you didn't come here for vengeance. You came to get clued in" I stepped toward him and he stepped back nervously.

I cleared my throat, my voice was still weak but I made sure it came across as venomous as I could "Wrong again Benny" my throat felt like a thousand cazador stings, but the fear on his face was worth it, as his fragile reality came crashing around him.

"B-Boys, we have trouble…" He stepped away going for his pistol, looking around frantically "Boys? BOYS!" He pulled the pistol as I brought the super-sledge into his arm, a satisfying crunch on crippling following it. He let out a scream. He tried to run but I plunged a spear deep into his leg and into the floor, pinning him to the floor. He fell to his feet, twisting himself to look back at me, fear in his eyes "I… I'm sorry doll i-it was just business you have to believe me! I-"

I crouched down and put a finger to his lips "Shhhh…" I smiled seeing tears come to his eyes. "Now Benny… you played a good game, you rigged the table, and played an excellent hand…" each word felt like daggers but I didn't falter "but that's the thing about rigging the game Benny, everyone's got to play by the same rules" I lifted the hammer and listened to his last pleas of life as I brought the hammer down on his head. His body went limp, I quickly went through his pockets and retrieved a few keys and finally the platinum chip. I took a deep breath, feeling satisfied with my vengeance. I looked down at myself and sighed, I needed a shower. I decided to take the presidential suitewashing off the blood and gave my armor a quick cleaning, washing the blood from my tangled red hair. It was the first time in years I got to enjoy a warm shower.

As I walked out of the tops, I looked over at the promoter, he looked at me with fear and I just smiled at him. I scribbled down a few words onto a one of my index card, handing it to him

'I think the show is canceled today.'

With that I walked to the Lucky 38, time to finish this god forsaken job.

* * *

First Fallout fanfic. Written about my first run on the tops. I always play one of the characters I've invented for my original series. In that story she played a tribal chieftess. So in the Fallout world she was the daughter of a tribal chief in the east. She was orphaned at age ten when Caesar's Legion came in and killed or enslaved her people. The barely escaped with her life however her throat was heavily damaged, forcing her into becoming a mute. She spent years as a courier just trying to get by. After her run in with Benny she swore unending vengeance against the man.

As it turns out if you refuse to give up your weapons every chairman in the place will turn hostile, all except Benny, who watches as the chairman fall one by one including his guards. And when you do go up to him, he speaks to you as if nothing has happened. So to me it just seemed that I had shattered his mind and he was just trying to cope. So that was this story.

Hope it was a fun read. First piece of fanfiction in a few years. Please review.


End file.
